Travelin' Soldier
by SODAllyGirl14
Summary: She is just the pretty little girl that works at the Dingo and wears a bow in her hair. He's the guy that nobody cares about. And one day he asks her a question that changes both of their lives forever.
1. Daisy and Danny

**Author's Note: Alright here's my new story as promised. I finally finished the first chapter after editing it some. The story is inspired by the song "Travelin' Soilder" by The Dixie Chicks.**

**Karlieness: If you don't review after bugging me to get this chapter up I'm gonna be extremely mad at you. lol**

**Dreamer 3097: Thanks for the input as to what kinda story this should be.**

**Anywho hope y'all enjoy.**

Chapter 1

I was glad that my shift was almost over because today had been a busy day. I took a sip of a Cherry Cola that I had gotten myself while I waited for my next order to come up. There wasn't a ton of people in here but enough to keep me moving. I heard the bell that's on the door, you know the one that signals when someone comes in, rang so I knew I had another customer to wait on.

"Order" Tony, the chef, called to me. I took one last sip of my soda before grabbing the plates. I walked over to the table and gave them their food along with their bill. Then I walked over to the guy who just walked in. He had an army uniform on and didn't look too happy. He looked almost scared it reminded me of Johnny for a second. The look he always had in his eyes. I quickly shook the thought away. Even after two year the thought of Johnny makes me teary eyed. I pulled a smile to my face as I approached the table. This guy looked kinda familiar then it dawned on me this guy has come in here a few times in the last week. He didn't come everyday but the reason I remember him I cause I hadn't seen him around here before. I think he just moved here.

"Hi I'm Daisy, can I take your order" I said; he almost hesitated to answer.

"Yeah, um… a burger and fries and a cherry coke" he said I wrote down his order and went to give it to Tony, the chef, when he spoke up.

"Excuse me" he said and I turned around

"Yeah" I said still smiling even though his big brown eyes reminded me so much of Johnny I wanted to scream. I miss Johnny so much.

"Look I know you're busy but would you mind sittin' down for a while and talkin' to me. I'm feelin' a little low" he said. I was a little shocked that he'd ask me that. Guys around here don't normally show any feelings, let alone talk about them. The only people I know who'd talk about their feelings were my friends Ponyboy and Johnny, and I've already said that Johnny died two years ago. Sometimes Sodapop, Pony's brother, would talk about how he felt but he's always so happy. I don't even think I could get my own brother to open up to me.

"I'm off in about an hour and I know a place where we can go" I said and he slightly grinned. I went and turned in the order.

The next hour was filled with order taking, table bussing, drink refilling, and cleaning up messes. After Army man, who's name I did not learn, came in a rush of people did. Luckily I was saved by Staci who showed up just in time. Finally my shift was over and I went and grabbed my jacket. It was June but it was a little chilly from the rain earlier. I met Army man at the front door and we started walking and talking. We were headed for the park. I go to the park a lot just to think or relax. I used to go to the lot but after Johnny died I couldn't bring myself to go there anymore. The lot was more a home to Johnny then his parents house. He slept there when he didn't go home or to the Curtis' house.

Army man, who's name I learned is Daniel but likes to be called Danny, was beating around the bush. I could tell he wanted to say something but hasn't said it yet. We finally got to the park and sat down under one of the big trees. I stayed far away from the fountain and that area where everything went down. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if Pony wasn't here. I don't think I could take not having three friends gone.

"So you're in the army" I said. Of all the thing we had been talking about that hadn't come up.

"Yeah" he said suddenly very serious. The scared look returned to his eyes. Again I thought of Johnny. I wanted to tell him to stop looking like that but I couldn't. "I got drafted." I don't remember what he said after that but immediately my thought rushed to Soda. Sodapop had been drafted and has been in Vietnam for a week. What is it with this guy and making me worry so much.

"Daisy?" he said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry" I said "It's just I have a friend who got drafted and he was sent off a week ago."

He nodded "Daisy I gotta ask you something" he said I started to say something but he stopped me "I know you probably got a boyfriend but I don't care I don't have anyone to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

I smiled at that. Nobody's ever asked me anything like that before, and from what he told me nobody really cares that he's going over there. "Sure" I said. He let out a sigh of relief and I gave him my address. We got up and started walking back to where he needed to catch a bus to where ever he was headed. I think that he said he was from California and was staying here with some estranged cousin who he barely knew until he found a place and his old room mate called him and said he got a draft notice. He figured everything out and reported to one of the bases here and is now going back to California and is most likely going to be shipped out as soon as he gets there.

"Well this is my stop" he said once we arrived at the bus station.

"I guess so" I said not really wanting him to go. Even though I've only known him for about two and a half hours I still didn't want to see him go. And I really didn't want him to be shipped of to Vietnam.

"I'll write you as soon as I get there" he said with a small smile. I returned the smile.

"Be careful out there" I said

"I will" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good bye Daisy Randle" he said and climbed on the bus. I smiled and watched as the bus pulled off. After it was gone I turned to walk home. I walked home silently thinking about what happened today. I felt like I've know Danny as long as I've know Pony and Soda, but in reality I've known him not but a few hours. I just hope he doesn't try anything stupid and get hurt. Thinkin about all of this made me miss Soda even more. Soda may be my brother's best friend but he's one of my closest friends too. Finally I got home. I walked in the door and could smell alcohol in the air, which meant my father had been drinking. I hoped he was passed out or gone cause I don't like dealing with him when he's drunk. He doesn't hit me but loves to yell and argue and I don't like to deal with it. I went up to my room and grabbed some clothes. I grabbed a yellow sun dress and a yellow bow to put in my hair. When I was little my mother used to put a bow in my hair and I guess I just never out grew it cause I'm 17 and still put a bow in my hair. I took a quick shower and dried my hair putting the bow in it and slipping in to my dress. Most girls dress in real low cut skirts or jeans around here. I wear skirt that aren't real short but aren't down to my knees, and dresses half the time. The other half I wear jeans and a T-shirt, a nicer one though. I guess I don't like wearing 'greaser' clothes. I was spoiled by my mother when I was little. She would always dress me in dresses and nicer clothes (not like madras or anything but not jeans and a T-shirt either). She wanted me to be a girly girl to say the least. She loved having a boy and a girl. She loved having a girl to dress up and a son that she could watch play football or who would play in the mud.

I pulled on some flip flop and headed out the door. Steve wasn't off of work yet so I headed up to the DX where he works. Soda used to work there too up until he got drafted. Now they're one person short. I was thinking about going to work there instead of at the diner. Soda worked behind the counter, I could do that plus the guys come up there all of the time. When Soda and Steve both worked there they attracted so much business. The boss man loved it. Soda looks like a movie star and Steve's not that bad looking either. I dunno though it was just a thought.

"Hey Stevie what's happening" I said as I walked into the garage where he was workin' on a car. He rolled out from under it to see who was talking to him.

"Hey Daisy what are you doin' here?" he asked

"What a girl can't come see her big brother at work." I said acting like I was offended. He just looked at me. "I just came to see what was up 'round here" I said he went back to working on the car.

"When do you get off?" I asked. He started working full time here once he graduated. I only work part time at the diner and it's just a summer job. I'll quite once school starts. I got off at four today and it was almost six now which is normally when Steve gets off.

"Six" he said just as I expected him to

"Well it's almost six now" I said

"Good that means I can get outta here soon" he said sliding out from under the car and standing up. We walked inside and grabbed a coke. He must have had a rough day. No sooner than we walked inside than did a car pull up meaning Steve had to go pump gas. I waited inside. It was a bunch of socs that pulled up and were probably stirring up trouble. I just sat at the stool behind the counter and sipped on my cola. I wondered if we were going to the Curtis' house after Steve got out of work. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone shouting at me.

"Hello!" they said and I looked at the guy

"Yeah?" I said looking at him

"A pack of Kools" he said and I looked at him "Cigarettes" he said then it dawned on me that he thought I worked there. I was about to go get Steve but he was busy outside so I figured I could handle it. I rang up the cigarettes and gave the angry hood his cigarettes and he stalked out of the store just as Steve walked back in.

"Who was that?" he asked

"Some hood who needed his nicotine fix" I said "I handled it for you"

"Thanks" he said "Come on it's six lets get out of here"

"Right behind ya" I said and we walked out of the station and down the street towards the Curtis' for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Soda fans don't be mad at me that Soda's been drafted. I would have had Steve go too but then I wouldn't really have enough character to work with. So please don't be mad at me. I promise Soda will be in the story. Anywho so tell me what y'all think of this story, reviews are greatly apperciated (especially long ones!) .**


	2. A Letter

**Author's Note: Alright y'all here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

"Daisy did you get the mail?" Steve asked walking in from work. Dad was gone, again so I was watching TV in the living room.

"No Steve" I replied "Why?"

"I dunno just wondering" he said throwing his DX hat on the table. He started unbuttoning his shirt and walking towards the bathroom. I stood up and walked outside towards the mailbox and pulled out the mail. Bill, bill, bill, junk mail, bill, junk, junk, sale paper, junk, and finally a letter addressed to a Ms. Daisy Randle and one to a Mr. Steve Randle. I threw the bills, junk mail, and letter to Steve on the table and took my letter and sat down on the couch. I opened it and it said:

_Dear Daisy,_

_Well I got over here ok. It kinda sucks over here. It's not under my definition of fun but it's not all boring I guess. We haven't gone anywhere yet but I think we will soon. I'm actually kinda scared. I don't think I'd ever tell anyone that, except you. I bet I sound stupid huh? But I'm scared that I'll go out there and screw up and end up gettin' shot or somethin'. Or that I'll screw up and end up bein' taken as a prisoner of war. Anyway I just hope everything doesn't go to total chaos over here. I hope everything over there is ok. I'll write soon._

_Danny_

I read the letter and smiled. I really couldn't believe this. I reread the letter before getting up and walking to my room. I set the letter down on my desk and found a piece of paper and a pen. I really didn't know what I was gonna say but I knew I had to write him back and the sooner the better right? I sat there thinking about what I was gonna write for a while before I finally started writing. This is what I wrote.

_Dear Danny,_

_I'm glad you got over there ok. _

I know that was stupid but who cares.

_I don't think it's stupid that you're scared. I would be scared if I were over there. Just be careful. I don't think you'll screw up and get shot or taken hostage. Don't worry you'll be fine and before you know it you'll be back home and won't have a thing to worry about. _

_Everything here's fine, same as always. I go to work at the diner every morning. If I get out early I'll swing by the DX and talk to Steve 'til he gets out of work then we either head home or to the Curtis' house for dinner. Yeah pretty boring huh? After that I'm normally stuck watching Mickey Mouse with Two-bit (He's nearly 19 and still watches it) but I don't really mind. I think you'd get along with Two-bit he's a real likable guy. Always putting his two-bits in, which is how he came to get his name. I'll introduce you to the whole gang when you get back; I think y'all will get along pretty well. Write soon and be careful._

_Daisy Randle_

It doesn't sound too bad does it? I think it's ok. I had to search the house for an envelope and a stamp but I finally found them. I addressed the letter and went off to the post office.

"Steve I'm leaving are you going to the Curtis'?" I yelled to him

"Yeah" he said and started to say something else but I was already half way out the door.

"I'll meet you there later" I said shutting the door behind me. It was a nice day out and perfect for a walk.

I took my time heading to the post office and walked around the park on my way to the Curtis household. I love summer and spring it's so nice out and I love all the flowers. I was thinking about planting some at home but it was just a thought. As I walked through the park I walked past some benches and the fountain and finally the playground. The playground's not much but it's got a slide and a jungle gym and some swings. I walked over to the swings and sat down on one. I just sat there for a minute and then started pumping my legs. I pumped faster and faster and got higher and higher. I closed my eyes like I would when I was little and felt like I was flying. It was so quiet out here, quieter than normal. I could occasionally hear the scuffle of feet or a car driving by but other than that it was quite. Finally I opened my eyes and stopped my swing. Something didn't feel right. I stepped off the swing and started walking towards the Curtis house. I walked out of the park and was approaching the lot and I saw a bunch of socs running towards their car. My heart started racing as I started running towards the lot. I ran and ran until I reached the figure. I fell down to my knees beside it only to find it was Pony.

"Ponyboy" I said to him "Pony answer me Pony" I said brushing the hair out of his face and pulling his head on my lap. My heart was pounding and I just hoped that he would be ok. "Come on Pone say something" I said nearly pleading.

"Daisy?" he mumbled.

"Yes Pony" I said a little relieved that he was at least ok "Alright I need you to stay with my Pony ok?"

"Yeah" he said

"Pony can you tell me what happened?" I asked him again pushing his hair out of his face. He didn't answer me "Come on Pony stay with me" he didn't answer. "Pony come on you gotta stay awake" I said again. Again he didn't respond. I checked his pulse it was good at least for now. I gently set his head down on the ground and stood up. The Curtis house is right around the corner I'll have enough time to get there and back. I took off running as fast as my legs would carry me until finally I reached the Curtis house. I busted through the door and tried to catch my breath.

"Daisy" Darry said I stood there trying to catch my breath.

"Daisy what happened?" Steve said I still could barely breath and certainly couldn't speak.

"Are you ok?" Darry asked I nodded and waved for them to follow me as I ran back out the door.

"Daisy what is going on" Steve said but I just ran until I reached the lot the guys on my heals and I dropped down beside Pony and again lifted his head onto my lap.

"Oh boy" I heard Steve say

"Pony!" Darry shouted once he got there. "Pony are you ok? Come on Pone say somethin'"

"Socs got him Dar" I said once I caught my breath. Two-bit and Steve proceeded to call the socs every name in the book and finally Darry picked Pony up and we started home. I walked ahead and went to get the First Aid Kit. Steve held the door open while Darry carried Pony in and set him on the couch. I handed him the First Aid Kit and Darry did what Darry does best, cleanin' stuff up. Guess it's cause he's the oldest cause he's always cleanin' up one of the guys either after a rumble of after getting jumped. I stood there like I always do and started chewing on my finger nail and was slightly pacing back and forth while Two-bit and Steve just stood there and watched.

Darry finally got Pony all cleaned up and alert. I was greatly relieved by that. That kid nearly gave me a heart attack, again. Luckily he looked worse than he was which was a good thing cause we didn't wanna have to take him to the hospital, cause that would be bad. I think everyone relaxed a little after Pony finally was stable. He said he had a massive headache though. Darry gave him some asprin and went to make dinner. Two-bit and Steve started playing poker and I just sat there on the couch with Pony watching TV.

"You ok kid?" I asked. I don't really know why I call him kid he's only two years younger than me, but I do sometimes.

"Yeah I'm ok now" he said

"Well that's a good thing" I said with a smile

"Your dress is ruined" he said

"What?" I asked

"Your dress, it's got blood all over it" he said. I looked down and sure enough it was covered in blood.

"Ah that's ok I'll get it out" I said "I think your well being is a little more important than a silly old dress" I said and he smiled. "What were you doin' walkin' alone anyway?" I asked

"Headin' home from the library" he said

"You really are a book worm" I said and he smiled and I shook my head and went back to watching TV.

"Hey Pony" I said a minute later

"Yeah"

"Was it Randy?"

"What?"

"That jumped you was it Randy?" I asked

"Yes and No" he said

"What?"

"Well it wasn't him directly but his crew" Pony said and I nodded

"Don't worry Pone one day everyone'll get along" I said and smiled at him.

"I sure hope so" he said and that was that.

* * *

**A/N: How'd y'all like the ending? I think in the next chapter we might hear from Soda or have some time with Mr. Randle. Dun dun dun, anyway reveiw. I'll try and update soon.**


	3. Mr Randle

Chapter 3

It has been a week since I got my first letter from Danny and I got another the other day. I got one form Soda too. I still haven't told Steve or any of the guys 'bout Danny yet, but it really ain't none of their buisness right? Anyway I just walked in the door cause I decided to catch a movie with Pony earlier. I grabbed the mail on my way in and nothing was there execpt bills and junk mail the normal. I tossed it on the table and walked towards the kitchen. I could smell liquor in the air but that wasn't different from any other time. What was different was that I smelled smoke. Not like house fire smoke but like cigarette smoke which was odd since Steve wasn't home and I'm pretty sure dad's not. I shrugged it off and went to grab a coke out of the fridge.

"Where were you?" I heard a voice boom behind me and I jumped. I turned around to see my father standing there.

"Daddy you scared me" I said and went back to getting my coke. I could tell he was drunk, I could smell it on him.

"I said where were you!?" He said. Oh great he's in the mood to argue, just my luck.

"I went to the movies with Pony that's all" I said

"Daisy you were suppose to be home right after work not go to the movies with some boy" He said

"Dad, Pony is one of my closest friends. We've know him since we were kids" I said taking my coke and walking to the living room.

"Daisy Mae don't you back sas me" He said following me into the living room, staggering slightly.

"Daddy-" I started but he wasn't having it.

"I said don't you back talk me girl!" He shouted

"Dad" I said more seriously "I'm not back sassing, all I did was tell you I went to the movies with Pony"

He really wasn't having it because with that he lifted his hand and did what I never thought he would in a million years. He hit me. Sure he's argued with me 'n Steve when he was wasted and even hit Steve a few times but he has never in his life ever raised a hand to me. I was so shocked by this that I didn't even know what to do. I wanted to scream, and yell at him, but at the same time I wanted to run and never see him again. I wasn't really bothered by the blow, I mean it hurt like crazy but I didn't really care about that, what bothered me was that my dad had done it.

We just stared at each other for a second and this seemed to bring him out of his drunken stupor because he was imedantly coming over to me. "Daisy" he said but I didn't hear the rest of it because I took off out the door. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running and running. I passed the park and then The Dingo and finally I stopped at the lot. I ran over to the old car seat the Johnny used to sleep on when he didn't want to go home. Now I know how he felt. Well at least a little, his parents would beat him and I don't think he'd ever gotten out of it with just one blow. Then he'd come here, his home away from home. I wiped the tears away from my eyes that I didn't even know were there. It stung a little when I touched my left eye, where my father had hit me. I sat there for a minute and regained my compouser before I finally got up. I decided to go to the Curtis house. Darry'd give me some ice for my eye to stop the swelling. I just hope Steve's not there. Wait I'm gonna have to tell them something, oh no I'm gonna have to explain. I'll think of something; maybe I'll tell them I got jumped. That would work they'd believe that. Yeah they'd believe it.

I walked up the drive way and to the door and slowly opened it and walked in. "Daisy, hey, what are you doing here?" Pony said

"Hey Pone" I said quietly my head down.

"Daisy I thought you went home after the movies." Steve said. Great now I have to face Steve with this. I just kept my head down hoping that nobody would notice.

"Yeah I did" I said again quietly.

"Heya Daisy what's up?" Two-bit said walking in the room with a beer in hand.

"Hey" I said. I hope they'll accept the short quiet answers that I'm giving and don't ask question. I shouldn't have come here. I could have went anywhere else but some how found my way here.

"Yo Steve what's with Daisy?" I heard Two-bit whisper to Steve.

"I dunno" He said and they went back to watching Mickey. Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV so I decided it was safe to lift my head so I could watch TV.

"Hey guys dinner's ready...Daisy what happened?" Darry said walking into the kitchen

"What?" Steve said and turned around and looked at my face. "Daisy!! What in god's name happened to you?!"

"Oh...um..nothing" I said

"Daisy" He said in his big brother _I'm-warning-you-you-better-tell-me-what-happened-now _tone. I didn't say anything I just put my head back down "Daisy, tell me what happened."

I still didn't say anything I just kept my head down and Steve walked over and put his hands on my chin and lifted my head so I was looking him in the eyes. "Daisy who did this to you?" he asked in a calmer tone now. I couldn't bring myself to say the word, and felt tears swelling up in my eyes. I could barely see out of my left eye now. "Daisy, did he, did he do this to you?" He asked I knew he was talking about our dad and the tears were now daring to pour out of my eyes. Steve let go of me and walked off across the room calling our father every name in the book.

"I cannot believe he did this" He ranted "He's gonna be sorry" He said and kept on and on. Darry came back with some ice that I put on my eye. Two-bit was too shocked to talk at first and then went on ranting with Steve and Pony just sat there on the couch with me, like I had done with he when he got jumped last week. I tried to blink away the tears but the kept coming to my eyes and finally falling. I laid my head down on Pony's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my head and would whisper things like 'Don't worry Daisy' and 'Everything's gonna be fine'. I just sat there holding the ice to my eye.

Steve and Two-bit finally calmed down enough to where they could talk with out going into a ranting fit, and we went back to watching TV. Well I did until I fell asleep. I felt Pony lift me up and lay me down on the couch, I figured so he could go eat, but I didn't get up. I just stayed there thinking maybe if I don't move and sleep I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream. A horriable horriable dream. No a nightmare, like the nightmares Pony has, except I'd remember it. Or would I? If this was all a dream would I remember it when I woke up? I hoped that all this was a dream and that none of it happened and that Steve wouldn't go and get in a fight over me. But I knew that this was all real and not a dream and that Steve would end up getting in a fight with our dad and end up staying over here.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright tell me what you think on this chapter. I didn't write this at home where I normally write cause I'm at my dads. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have a chapter like this if I do end up taking this one out but I like it I guess. Remember review, suggestions, and anything else (mostly) is welcome.**


	4. Silence

**Author's Note: Alright everyone here's an update for ya tell me what ya think. Also the following will be put on my other account:**

**A New Life For All of Them**

**Hopelessly Devoted**

**The Outside**

**If You Could See What I See**

**I'm keeping all the one shots and Scout on this account. Also I will most likely repost I Now Know** **So look for the titles by NeoMaxiZoomDweebie14 that would be me. Now on with the show...**

* * *

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes the next morning to find I wasn't in my own bed. I almost panicked until I remembered the events from yesterday. The main reminder my eye that was swollen shut. I sat up and noticed that I wasn't on the couch either. I was in Soda's old room. This sent shivers down my spine. I knew some how Soda would find out about this. One of the guys was bound to tell him. All this thinking about Soda made me think about Danny. What's he gonna say? Wait there's no way he could know unless I tell him. Well at least there's one less person worrying about this eye. I climbed out of the bed and walked out to the living room and could smell breakfast cooking.

"Hey guys" I said and they all looked at me but said nothing. I figured they were looking at my eye because Steve's face suddenly got real cold and hard. He looked like Dally with that look on his face. It was so quiet here now. It got a lot quieter with Johnny and Dally gone but now with Soda gone too it's way to quiet. We all stood there in silence for a minute until I couldn't take it anymore and walked right past them all and out the door. The cement was hot under my bare feet but not too bad for a June day. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from all the silence. At home silence is a good thing. That means that daddy's not home to yell at us. But at the Curtis house it's just too weird. The only time I've ever seen it that quiet was when Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died. It wasn't even that quiet when Pony and Johnny were gone up to that church. Sure it was quieter but never has it ever been as quiet as it was just then. I heard foot steps coming up behind me. With my luck it would be socs and they'd give all the more reason to make the Curtis house even quieter. I didn't turn to see who was trailing me and quickened my pace ever so slightly. The foot steps never ceased or quickened the just kept the same pace trailing me a bit. I was temped to turn and see who it was but what if they weren't following me? What if they just happened to be walking the same route as me, what ever that route may be. What if they were stalking me and I wasn't suppose to hear their foot steps but I did. All these thoughts rushed through my head as I again quickened my pace.

"Daisy" A voice said from behind me. I froze. Who ever was behind me was looking for me. Why didn't they say something sooner? Had I not been walking that long? I slowly turned around to see just exactly who was trailing me. "Where are you goin?"

My heart was racing as I turned around and found Steve standing there behind me. I wanted to smack him upside the head for scaring me like that. "Daisy, where are you going?"

"Steve, why'd ya sneak up on me like that huh? Almost gave me a heart attack" I said

"Daisy what's a matter?" he asked

"Nothin'" I told him sitting down on the grass in an empty little lot like ours. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Well why'd you just up and leave the Curtis' this mornin'?" He asked "Nobody said nothin to ya"

"That's exactly it Steve" I said "Nobody said a word. Y'all just sat there lookin' at me and everyone went form bein' talkative and happy to silent and angry."

"Silent and angry? Daisy what are you talking about?" He asked starting to get annoyed and talkin' to me like a child.

"Steve don't pretend. As soon as I said 'morning' you guys fell silent and the look on your face was just so…"

"So what?" He asked

I was debating whether or not to tell him how he looked and decided to tell him "You looked like Dallas" I said my voice barely above a whisper. He didn't answer, he just sat there in silence again. I was getting ready to say something but Steve spoke up.

"Like Dally huh?" He said

"Steve your face went from cheery to cold and hard, filled with anger and hatred" I told him again he didn't say anything. He brought that same silence that I walked away from with him. I laid back on the grass and looked up at the clouds. Steve took a second and laid back too.

We laid there in silence for a minute and finally I said something "You miss 'em don't you" I said and he didn't reply. "Oh come on Steve we all know you miss 'em. We all do. You can't just block 'em out of your memory"

Silence

"You miss Soda too don't you?" I asked. Him and Sodapop have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Now that Soda's gone it's not the same around here. Everything not only seems more quiet but a little gloomier too. Happy-go-lucky Soda always brightened things up around here and now he's over at war when he should be here with us, goofing around, fighting in rumbles, sneaking off to drag races with Steve, goin' to parties, attracting all the girls to the DX, being here with his brothers and friends. Not over there fighting in some war that he didn't even sign up to be in.

Then I started thinking about Danny. There's so much back here that Soda is missing and could be doing but what about Danny? His family didn't care about him, he didn't have any friends and he asked me, of all people me, if I would be the person he could send letters to. What was he missing? If it weren't for that war I wouldn't have met him and he would be alone at his home doing what ever it is that he would be doing. My thoughts seemed to drift to Danny a lot lately, I really miss him. I've been getting letters more and more from Danny lately. He tells me about what it's like over there and everything that scared him, and how he felt about certain things and we learn more and more about each other.

"Steve" I said

"Yeah"

"It's too quiet" I said and he rolled over on his side and looked me in the eyes.

"Daisy what are you talking about?" he said

"It's too quiet" I said "At the Curtis house it's too quiet"

"What do you mean it's too quiet? It ain't never been quiet there. Maybe 'fore everyone was born but it ain't never quiet there" He said

"Steve" I said sitting up, him doing the same "I ain't never seen it that quiet at the Curtis house. It's still noisy but not like before. The last time it was this quiet was after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died. It wasn't even this quiet when Pony and Johnny disappeared. Like before when we were all over there you could hear the TV on full blast and the radio and you 'n Soda wrestling, Two-bit cracking a joke, Johnny and Pony talkin'. Now the TV's still on and the radio will be playin' and everyone's talkin' and wrestlin' and stuff but it's just not the same. It's too quiet."

He didn't answer. I don't know if it was because he was confused or the was thinking it over and understood what I was sayin' "I know it's kinda scary isn't it." He agreed. I smiled at that. I knew that Steve felt the same as I did but never thought he'd admit it.

"So you aren't as dumb as you look" I said

He didn't say anything and was about to agree but instead said "Hey!" and I started laughing and stood up as he lunged towards me. I took off and he was close on my tail.

"Run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man" I shouted back to him even though he wasn't far behind. He caught up in a matter of seconds and I pushed my self to run faster and faster. We were almost to the park now right next to each other running as fast as we could, huffing and puffing.

"What now gingerbread man?" Steve said as we passed the park. We were running fast but not too fast so as soon as he look forward again I stopped dead in my tracks and he kept running. It took him a minute to realize that he lost me and I started laughing. He slowed down and walked back.

"That's what" I said and he started laughing to. We could both barely breathe from laughing and running and were close to a store.

"Come on lets grab something to drink" He said and we crossed the street and walked towards the store. There wasn't anyone there so the owner would have his eye on Steve which I'm sure has ruined his plan on lifting something. We walked pasted the counter and back towards the coolers when the clerk stopped me.

"Hey you" he said "You girl" He said when I didn't stop

"Yeah" I said turning to face him

"You can't be in here" He said. This didn't settle to well with me because I was sweat, thirsty, and was just starting to breathe normally again. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"And just why not" I said

"Policy" he said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"No shirt, No shoes, No service babe sorry" He said pointing to my feet "You gotta go"

I glared at him and stomped off towards the door. Just what I needed. I stepped outside of the door and sat down against the wall and waited for Steve, who walked out a minute later.

"Why you out here?" He asked

"No shirt, No shoes, No service" I said bluntly, standing up. Steve had a wicked smile on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked

"You created a good distraction my dear sister" He said handing me the coke he got for me.

"Let me specify what did you _take_?" I asked

"Well I bought the coke, lifted another, a pack of Kools, and two packs of cookies" He said handing me a pack of Oreos. I smiled opening them and pulling one out as we walked back to the Curtis house.

We spent the rest of the day at the Curtis' just hanging out with the weird silence still in place. After a while I decided to go home. I mean I had the same clothes on as the day before and was all sweaty from runnin' around with Steve plus it was hot out. So I decided to go home. Steve must have gone home yesterday after I fell asleep at the Curtis' and we all know the out come of that situation. He'll probably stay there for a day or two.

It was getting dark as I was walking home. I was probably around twilight but with the clouds that had set in it was a little darker. It had cooled of considerably since earlier and I could smell the rain coming. You know that smell that you can smell right before it rains. The wind was blowing it all around. I felt a few little rain drops right before I walked up the walk to my house. It was silent when I walked in, the good silence not the depressing one. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding when I hear this, or rather didn't hear it. I slipped off my shoes that I remembered to put on before I left the Curtis' house this time, and walked down the hall to my room. I grabbed a white tank top, and my pajama bottoms, and clean underwear and walked out of my room towards the hall closet to grab a towel, stopping and setting my clothes in the bathroom on the way. That's when I heard it, footsteps. I hoped it was Steve. 'Please be Steve, Please be Steve, Please be Steve' I said to myself over and over again. I thought for a brief second that maybe it was one of the guys, maybe Two-bit stopping by to check on me. Unfortunately for me it was none of them. I even for a brief second wished maybe it was one of the Shepard boys or one of my friends or somebody else. But it wasn't.

"Daisy Mae" I heard the gruff voice call. I knew it was my father because he's the only one that calls me Daisy Mae. Plus I could recognize his voice any day. But the weird thing is that it sounded different, sober.

I didn't answer at first hoping that if I didn't answer then maybe he's leave and never have known that I was there "Daisy Mae are you here?" He called again, this time I couldn't ignore him.

"Yes" I said and he walked towards the hallway.

"Daisy" He said quieter and I turned to him and his face went white and I could see his eyes watering slightly.

"Baby girl" He started "I…I'm so sorry" He said and I didn't answer and he just stared at my eye. Every time he'd yell at me he'd always say sorry and I, being the too sweet girl I am, would say 'It's ok daddy, you were just upset' and that would be that. Steve wouldn't do that though. He would stay away for a day or two. I don't know what happens after that though.

"I know you are Daddy, I know" I said and grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

When I was younger Momma and Daddy would always tell me not to lock the bathroom door when I took a shower or a bath because if anything happened they wouldn't be able to get in, like if I fell and hit my head while taking a shower or something. I don't know why but I never did listen to them. I would always lock the door. I guess it's a privacy thing just like I lock the door when I go to the bathroom. Habit I guess.

The water was scolding hot when I stepped in the shower and the steam flew past me as I opened the curtain. It felt good to take a nice hot shower after the event of the past 48 hours.

After I took my shower I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail, and went back to my room. I decided earlier that I was gonna write Danny again. I flipped on the light and walked over to my desk. Sitting there on my desk was an envelope with my name written across the front. It wasn't a letter, the envelope wasn't even sealed. I picked it up and pushed the flap up pulling out the contains.

Inside were two things, a five dollar bill and a not scribbled on a piece of paper. Scribbled on the paper was a note:

_I'm sorry baby girl. _

_ I love you. _

_-Daddy _

I stared at the note for a minute reading it over and over before finally placing the money and the note back inside the envelope and placing it in a drawer of my desk.

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing to Danny. All I meant to write was a letter like always telling him what was happening around Tulsa (even though he probably doesn't know where half the stuff is or any of the people I tell him about) and little stuff like that but this letter was different. I wrote the letter like I was writing in a diary or something. I told him everything and used a whole page front and back to do it. Before even thinking about it I put it in an envelope and sealed it, addressed it, and set it aside to put in the mail box the next morning.

That drained me mentally but made me extremely hungry. Well I don't know if it was that or if I was just hungry anyway. I opened my door and walked down the hallway and to the kitchen. Dad left after our confrontation and I was alone in the house. I was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when I heard the door open. I thought it was daddy but to my surprise it wasn't.

"Daisy" The voice shouted and foot steps approached the living room.

"Kitchen" I shouted and the foot steps changed direction and over to the kitchen. I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Daisy are you ok?" Steve asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I said

"STEVE" I heard a voice shout "STEVIE!"

Steve rolled his eyes and Two-bit walked in beer in hand. "Hey Daisy!" Two-bit said

"Hey Two-bit" I said "You guys headed to Bucks?" I asked Steve.

"Yeah" Steve said "Two-bit's idea, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. And Dad's not here so I'm assuming you are."

"Yeah I'm good." I said and pulled out some noodles to make.

"Ok" Steve said and looked around "Where'd Two-bit go?"

"I dunno." I said

"Two-bit where are you?" I shouted "Two-bit"

"Yes my darling" He shouted back from the living room where he was watching Mickey Mouse. I started laughing at that and rolled my eyes.

"Come on Two-bit let's go" Steve said and Two-bit got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Steve" I called after him. He turned around looking at me.

"Yeah" He said

"After you get into it with Daddy and you leave what happens when you come back?" I asked him. I have never know what happens then and the curiosity was bugging me.

He laughed and short cold laugh and said "He tries to pay me off and then acts like nothing ever happened" He said and turned to walk away.

I went back into the kitchen and fixed my noodles. Once they were done I grabbed a blanket wrapped it around my shoulders sat down on the couch and watched Mickey Mouse and ate my noodles. I watched TV for a while and then ended went to bed.


	5. A plan, Tim, and an itsy bitsy bikini

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's chapter 5. This is a kind of filler chaper and after this time is going to be moving faster. Tell me what you think, there are a few little events nothing major, but I'm happy with it. Tell me what ya think, reviews are nice, long ones are great and any suggestions are welcome. T.T.F.N.!**

Chapter 5

Danny POV

"Whitmore letter" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned and grabbed the letter, obviously it was from Daisy. I was kinda shocked cause I just got a letter the other day. I don't think I sent another, no I'm know I didn't send another letter. I shrugged and pulled the letter out.

"Hey look Danny's got another love letter" One of the other guys, John Hall, called.

"Aw shut up" I said "It ain't no love letter."

"Sure" he said

"Well at least he gets love letter. I don't see you gettin' any." Brian Philips said and everyone laughed. I chuckled and started reading the letter, which made my smile fade quickly. Daisy ain't never wrote anything like this 'fore. I was kinda like a diary I guess. I couldn't believe everything she said.

"What's a matter Whitmore?" Brian called and snapped me back into reality.

I shook my head "Nothin'" I said

"What your girl break up with you?" John asked

"First she didn't break up with me cause she ain't my girl and second shut your trap." I snapped at him.

"Well then what's the matter?" John asked "Come on D you was just goofin' around a second ago."

I sighed I didn't really feel like tellin' em anything but they wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't. "Nothin' the letter just said that she was havin' some troubles with her dad, that's all." I think that they caught my drift cause they let it drop.

Later that night I ended up writing Daisy back. Instead of the small talk stuff I was sayin' 'fore I told her how I really felt about all this stuff. And how I really want to come home, to see her. It might seem crazy but I really like her. I know I've only spend about an hour with her and these letters aren't really anything. It's crazy. I've only see her once! She probably already has a boyfriend and 'sides I'm only a friend. I am only a friend right?

Daisy POV

"Steve! Mail!" I called and Steve came into the living room. "Here" I said handing him a letter from Soda and pulling out my letters, setting the rest on the table. I took my letters and retreated to my room. I opened the first one which was from Soda.

_Dear Daisy,_

_How are you doin'? How's your eye? Oh shoot Steve told me not to mention that he told me 'bout your eye. Oh well this is my letter and I'll do what I want. I hope you're doin' ok. I bet that eye made you look pretty tuff, huh? The way everyone made it sound it musta made you look tuffer than any of us have with our shiners._

_Well other than that little thing how's everything else goin'? I bet it's awful quiet there huh? Shoot there's only what….five of ya there. Four if you don't count Darry cause he's always at work and stuff. I sure do miss it back there. I hope we'll get to come home soon. Hey is that party still on for when I come back? Oh that's gonna be one great party. I hope I get back there 'for you graduate. Shoot I hope I get back there 'for Pony graduates. _

_Well I gotta go now but I'll write as soon as I can. You stay out of trouble now you hear me Miss Daisy Randle. I don't wanna have to come back there and straighten you out now. Just kiddin'. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!_

_You're pal,_

_Sodapop Curtis_

I smiled reading the letter. I'm glad that Sodapop is still the same old Sodapop. Still the same ol' happy go lucky greaser. He always knows how to make you feel better. Next I opened Danny's letter, and let me tell you I was shocked at what I read. He said he was worried about me, and that he wished he was back in the states, and he wished he was with me! Me of all people! Of all the girls from California he could have chosen, of all the girls he could have chosen from here he wanted to be with me! The guys are gonna have a hissy fit when they find out. If they find out. Wait what am I saying? Why do I _want_ to keep this from them? Is it because I know that they won't accept it? Because I know that they'll tell me that I'm being crazy and I only met this guy once? Because they'll tell me that I'm too young to wait for a travelin' solider to come home? I don't really know what it is.

Steve POV

Everyone got their letters from Soda today. Well I'm not sure about everyone else but me and Daisy did. Actually I think that Daisy got two letters. I saw her grab something else out of the pile too. Maybe it was something else, like some coupon thing for shopping or something, I didn't really look at it. Or maybe it was just her letter and it looked like two things. Whatever. It seems like Soda's been gone for ever when really only been maybe a month and a half, two months. It's near the end of July now. Which means summer's almost over.

Daisy's gonna be back to school soon and she'll be graduating this year, and maybe off to college next year. If Soda's still gone when Daisy's off to college (which I'm sure she'll go) then it's really gonna be quiet around here.

When Daisy was talkin' about the whole awkward silence thing I was kinda relieved. I noticed how the whole town seemed quieter with just the five of us left. It was like that's all that _was_ left. Just the five of us. Or little Randle, Curtis, Mathews family was all that was left. Even he DX seemed quieter. Well it probably was seein' as Soda's gone and his fan club don't come up to not see him everyday.

I guess it's not so bad not having a million girls up there all day. I mean I do get to get my work done instead of being glommed on all day. Speaking of work we better get going and get to the Curtis' house. It's Sunday and we're all gonna hang out.

"Daisy!" I shouted

"What?!" She shouted back

"Are you comin' to the house?" I shouted

"Yeah I'm comin'" She said and I heard here comin' down the hall way "Ok lets go" she said slipping on her flip flops.

It was a nice day out so we walked instead of taking my car. Daisy sure did get tan this summer. I guess it's from wearin' dresses all the time and allowing your skin to actually see the sun, where as I have to wear a have DX shirt, jeans, and a DX hat. Not to mention I'm in the garage most of the day.

We got to the house and everyone was just sittin' around. "Hey guys" I said

"Hey Steve, Daisy" they said

Daisy POV

We had just arrived to the Curtis house and everyone is sitting around inside watching Mickey Mouse. It's a beautiful day outside! We should go out and do something. Then again it's pretty hot out. I wish we (or better yet the Curtis') had a pool so we could go swimming.

Then I had a wonderful idea "Hey guys" I said "Why don't we go swimming?"

"Where are we gonna go swimming?" Pony asked "Nobody has a pool, that we know, that will let us use the pool." Pony added the last two things before Two-bit could come in and say 'Lets just go to such and suchs house. They're on vacation and will never know.' Yeah like the last time they were gone in the morning and back while we were in the pool?

"Lets go to the lake!" I said

Everyone shrugged and finally said "OK"

"Great!" I said "Now we'll bathing suits, towels, someone get a cooler and put some cokes in there, and we'll need to bring lunch."

"Darry you wanna make lunch?" I asked as he walked in the room.

"I guess." He said and walked into the kitchen "What do y'all want?"

"Darry where are the bathing suits?!" Pony shouted

"Why?" Darry asked

"We're goin' to the beach." I told him "So you make the lunches and get the cooler ready."

"We're goin' to the lake now where are the swim suits?" Pony screamed "Never mind I found em"

"I'm gonna go get my bathing suit, y'all wanna just swing by my house on the way and pick me up?" I asked

"Ok" Darry said

"Alright I'll see y'all in a few" I said and walked out the door. I walked down the street to my house minding my own business when I saw a blue Mustang driving behind me.

"Well, well looky here fellas" The driver said "We got ourselves a nice lookin' broad and she's walkin' all alone."

I ignored them and kept walking, I had few options and thought of it as either way I was screwed. I wasn't home yet so I could run back to the Curtis', I could run home, or I don't really know what the or is.

"Hey grease are you deaf? We're talkin' to you." He said again and I still kept walking trying to figure a way out of this. I didn't show that I was scared out of my mind, I didn't even acknowledge them.

"I think that we're gonna have to teach this dirty greaser a lesson." Another said

"She is awful cute though. I would hate to ruin a pretty little face." One said

"Didn't you see the shiner that broad has?"

"She's feisty"

I was nearly home and they hadn't pulled anything yet but they're like a tickin' time bomb. _Tick, tick, tick, tick _until finally time's up and you're pinned to the ground getting beat half to death.

I was walking waiting for the bomb to detonate when finally I saw a way out, that way would be Tim Shepard and his gang. I quickened my pace and finally met up with Tim. I walked up to him and put his arm around my shoulder and he looked at me like I was crazy, until he saw the Mustang.

"Hi baby" I said to Tim, praying he would play along.

"Hey beautiful" he said as the socs drove up and stopped right in front of us.

"Look fellas she's taken. What a shame wasting time with that greasy hood. But I guess that's how greasy woman are. They have to find the greasiest hood around." The leader said

I wanted to really give them a piece of my mind and/or fist but I stayed cool. "Well I guess you're right boys. Women like real men." Tim said

"Ain't that right baby?" He asked "Women love real men."

"More than air it self." I said looking at Tim, who then proceeded to kiss me. That sure did the trick cause after a second of starting (in disgust I'm sure) they drove off and Tim pulled away from me.

I couldn't believe that he did that and just stood there while he proceeded to talk. "Any one tell you that you're a good kisser?" He asked I felt my self start to blush but keep my cool by rolling my eyes at him. "You wanna tell me why your walkin' by your lonesome on this fine Saturday after noon?"

"I was headed home to grab my bathing suit." I said

"Why?" He asked

"I'm goin' to the beach with the guys." I said

"Those are some lucky guys." Curly said

"Indeed." Tim said "So you plan on walkin' back to the Curtis' house alone?"

"Naw they're gonna pick me up when they head out." I said "Thanks for they help by the way."

"No problem" He said

"Oh Timothy Shepard you are a gentlemen." I said in a fake preppy voice and he rolled his eyes and I started to walk towards my house.

"Hey don't think that I'd do that for just anybody" Tim said

"How could you turn down a pretty little thing like me? 'Sides if you didn't and Steve and the guys found out you could have prevented me getting jumped they'd skin you. And word would get to Soda and when he get's back he'd skin you." I teased him.

"Yeah yeah" He said and they started walking.

"Love ya baby" I shouted after them and started laughing and I'm sure Tim rolled his eyes.

I got home and dug through my drawers until I found my pink bikini. I threw it one real quick and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I found Steve's suit in the laundry room and grabbed it for him. I found some pink flip flops and threw them on. No sooner than I had then did Darry honk from the drive way. I walked to the front door carrying my bag (I threw in a towel in case the guys didn't grab enough, some sun tan lotion, Steve's trunks and some other things.) and hopped into the front of the truck.

"Two-bit put your eyes back in your head and quit your drooling. It's only Daisy." Steve said and I started laughing.

"Yeah but it's Daisy in a bikini!" Steve said

"Yeah Daisy _Randle_ little sister of Steve _Randle. _And Steve Randle don't like guys hangin' all over his little sister especially when she's in a bikini." Steve said

"Oh shut up Steve. What are you gonna do next year huh? I'll be 18 and my big brother ain't gonna be tellin' me what to do." I said with a smile and he rolled his eyes and I turned back and looked at Pony.

"Good thing I didn't wear the pink pump I had in mind huh Pony?" I asked and Steve's head shot from where it was resting on the window behind me to right in my face.

"What?!!" he said

"Joke. It was only a joke, Steve." I said "Besides I don't have pink pumps. I would have had to wear my blue and white bathing suit and the white pumps."

"Daisy Mae Randle" Steve said

"Oh Steve come on." I said "Do you really think I would do that?"

"Now if I were a playmate…" I started

"Daisy if you do that I will disown you as my sister." Steve said

"Well you better start practicing not talkin' to me cause that's what I planned on doin' after high school" I said

"Daisy!" Steve shouted.

"Oh Steve you're so over dramatic." I said as we pulled into the parking lot. We all piled out of the truck I grabbed my bag, Steve and Two-bit got the cooler and Pony grabbed the bag with the towels. We found a shaded area to eat. We ate and then the boys went into the water. I laid my towel out on the sand and sat under the sun for a while.

"Daisy come in the water" Two-bit said

"I'm tanning" I said

"Aw come on" Pony pleaded

"Yeah Daisy get in the water." Steve said

"We're gonna call Darry over to throw you in the water" Two-bit said, pointing to Darry who was walking back towards our area from the bathroom.

"Sure you will" I said putting my sun glasses on and laying back down. I heard them walk away and then next think I know I'm being picked up. I took my sunglasses off to see Two-bit carrying me to the water. I dropped my sunglasses trying to get down but I couldn't since I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Keith put me down" I said as I tried to wiggle free.

"It was your bright idea to come down here so now you're comin' in the water." Two-bit said and started running. He went out into the water and finally dropped me. I fell into the water with a _splash_ and the guys started cracking up. I came back up to the surface and they were all standing there laughing.

I walked over to Two-bit and pushed him and he fell into the water and I started laughing, that is until he pulled me under with him. I wiggled free of his grasp holding me under and came up again.

"Steve!" I said "What happened to protecting your little sister?"

He didn't say a word "It's nice to see how much you truly care." I said sarcastically

We screwed around in the water for a little longer until Darry said we had to leave. "Come on guys we gotta go." Darry said

"I don't wanna go." Two-bit pouted

"Yeah we wanna stay!" I said

"Don't make me come out there and drag you guys up here now lets get movin'" Darry said

"Fine" Two-bit said, Pony and Steve were already half way back to the shore and Two-bit and I were further out. I started walking and Two-bit popped up right in front of me.

"Hello m' lady" He said "Care for a lift?" I laughed and hopped on Two-bit's back. Two-bit carried me all the way to the picnic table where are stuff was.

He set me down and I grabbed my towel and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my waist when I was done waiting for everyone else to finish changing and drying off.

We went back to the Curtis' house and hung out and had dinner. The sun was starting to set and Steve and I decided that we should be getting home. We walked to the house earlier so we were stuck walking home. Of course I didn't bring any clothes with me so I was stuck wearing one of Darry's old shirts that just barely covered my bathing suit bottoms.

"That was a fun day" I said to Steve

"Yeah it was" He said and we continued walking in silence the sun setting in the background showing beautiful pinks, golds, and oranges. I know why Pony loves these so much they really are beautiful. I was looking at the sky thinking as we were walking when I faintly heard a voice.

"Look Tim there's you secret _lover_." One of the boys said and Tim slapped him. I had a smirk on my face as we kept on walking.

"So you did change into that itsy bitsy bikini" Tim said

"And I bet you'd love to see my itsy bitsy bikini." I said and grabbed the bottom of my shirt ready to pull it up. The guys eyes got wide and Tim just smirked. I pulled it up ever so slightly and pulled it right back down "Ha! Nice try boys" I said

"Oh that's the thanks I get for savin' you huh?" Tim said jokingly.

"Oh I think you got thanks enough." I said

"Daisy!" Steve shouted turning around "Come on"

"Sorry boys I gotta go. See y'all 'round." I said

"Later Randle" Tim said and I started walking and turned back to see them all staring at me. I rolled my eyes and caught Tim's eyes as he looked up. I blew a kiss towards them and continued walking.

"What are you doin' talkin' to Shepard?" Steve asked "And what was that all about?"

If only he knew the whole story, if only he knew. I shook my head and said "Nothin' just a simple hello."

"Sure" He said and I rolled my eyes at him. We got home a few minutes later and as soon as we opened to door I could smell the alcohol. That smell made my mood instantly change. I remembered what happen that day and I cringed. I kicked my shoes off, stormed through the living room and down to my room and slammed the door. I grabbed some clothes and changed out of my suit. I sat down on my bed and finally pulled out a note book and started writing.


End file.
